Sweet Powers That Be
by RainOwl
Summary: I was sent to you again and again to put powers in your hands...wizardry and other powers. Ever wonder why everything happens to Nita and Kit? Come see my version of they're latest adventure, and find out. ON HIATUS
1. A god is not trying to kidnap my sister!

~blah~ talking to the trees.  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
It started out as an ordinary day.  
  
Nita forced Dairine out of bed, made coffee for her dad, forced her sister to go to school and went to school.  
  
Then, something unusual happened.  
  
Nita was walking to school like always when she felt a flare of magic.  
  
Not just any magic, either.  
  
They're magic.  
  
You know, the gods.  
  
/Why in the name of Pluto are they doing magic here?/  
  
Nita, least to say, was not happy.  
  
This was hers and Kits area, and she didn't like it when things happened with out either of them knowing.  
  
And if one of them knew, they both knew.  
  
So that was why, at 10:00 in the morning, she was now running away from school at top speed.  
  
Note the 'was'.  
  
"Oomf!" she and Kit said at the same time.  
  
"You feel it?" he asked her.  
  
"Did anyone not? How much you wanna bet Tom and Carl are already there?" this was, as Kit knew, a rheterorical question.  
  
He merely gave her a dry look, and began dragging her towards the flare.  
  
When they got there, they walked over to Tom and Carl, after Nita gave Kit a mental [I told you so.]  
  
"So, what's going on here?" asked Kit.  
  
"Oh, hi Nita hi Kit." Tom said.  
  
"We don't actually know what's going on here. It flared and then disappeared." Carl.  
  
"It?" questioned Kit.  
  
"We don't know who or what it was." Tom.  
  
"We do. It was one of the powers." Nita.  
  
"One of the powers themselves? Lord, Carl, we should get out of here. This is they're specialty, not ours."  
  
Nita and Kit pulled faces at each other. Dairine had started it first, after looking through what all they had done, she had decided that they're specialty was neither plants nor mechanics but the gods them selves.  
  
Needless to say, the idea had stuck.  
  
In fact, it had stuck so well, that any day now Nita fully expected the manual to start saying it, too.  
  
After waving good-bye to Nita and Kit, Tom and Carl hit the road.  
  
With a sigh Nita sat down and began to relax into that dream like state that allowed her to talk to the trees.  
  
~Hello?~ Nita.  
  
~what is it child~ of course child wasn't the exact term it used, more like sapling.  
  
~there has been a magic flare around here, perhaps you felt it? My partner and I are in charge of finding out who did it and why.~ Nita.  
  
"I think I can explain that."  
  
Instantly, Nita and Kit (who had been talking to the rocks) spun around.  
  
"Sweet powers that be.." breathed Nita.  
  
Standing in front of them was the Ones champion herself.  
  
"No, just powers that be, thanks." She said a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Can we talk? There are some things I need to explain to you."  
  
"Sure." Said Kit as he and Nita scrambled to they're feet.  
  
The champion looked around herself. "We can't talk here, come."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Dairines pov:  
  
I ran up the hill as fast as I could.  
  
When I finally got there I saw Kit and Nita talking to someone I never thought I would see again.  
  
The Ones champion.  
  
Just then she said something and Kit and Nita scrambled to they're feet.  
  
She waved her hand behind her and a portal appeared.  
  
/I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming! A god is NOT trying to kidnap my sister./  
  
as she watched her sister go in, she went into the portal, she went into a kind of trance.  
  
/Is it really a kidnapping if the victims go willingly?/  
  
however, when they had all disappeared, she snapped out of it, she realized what had just happened, and did the first thing she thought of.  
  
"TOM!!!CARL!!!"  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
Rain: well? What did you think? Why not push the pretty little button and review nice Rain?  
  
Kai: why not stop talking in baby talk? It's giving me a headache.  
  
Rain: Why you-  
  
THIS FIC HAS JUST ENDED DO TO THE FACT THAT THIS IS A PG FIC AND WHAT SHE IS SAYING IS NOT PG. PLEASE REVIEW! RAIN DOES NOT OWN ANY OF THE YOUNG WIZARDS CHARACTERS OR KAI. BUT SHE WISHES SHE DID OWN KAI SO SHE COULD KILL HIM OFF FO REAL. 


	2. Never mess with the master

~Blah~ talking to non people (trees rocks.)  
  
[Blah] mind speak  
  
* * * blah * * * change of scene  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
When tom and Carl actually got there, Dairine was about ready to have a hissy fit!  
  
Her sister and her sisters best friend had been 'kidnapped' by a god, there was no trace of wizardry in the air, so she couldn't follow them, and it takes Tom and Carl twenty minutes to get here!  
  
"Ok, Dairine. What's going on? Why were you so urgent?" asked tom.  
  
"Has a god ever kidnapped some one? A wizard?" she demanded.  
  
"Has something happened, Dairine?" asked Carl tentatively.  
  
"Obviously!" she snapped. What were they, nim whits? Speaking of whits, she was about out of them herself.  
  
"Just answer the question!"  
  
Tom and Carl exchanged looks.  
  
"No, Dairine I don't think the gods have ever kidnapped someone. Not many people actually meet them." Tom.  
  
"Dairine what's going on?" Carl.  
  
"I walked up here to find my sister and Kit getting into a portal with the Ones Champion!" she practically shouted.  
  
"calm down Dairine. Now, as much as I hate to admit it, there is nothing we can do. The gods do everything for a reason. And some how I doubt they actually got kidnapped. They went of they're own free will, right?" Tom.  
  
Dairine nodded to shocked to speak.  
  
"Then I suggest you go home, and think of a plausible excuse for them. They're parents can know the truth, but you can't exactly tell the school that a god took them somewhere and we don't know where they are and we don't when they'll get back." Tom said kindly.  
  
Dairine nodded, turned around and began walking home.  
  
"Wonder when the shock will where off." Mused Carl.  
  
* * * where Dairine is. * * *  
  
she was walking down the streets when the shock finally wore off, and what they had said sank in.  
  
"I HATE BEING HELPLESS!" she screamed.  
  
* * * two months later * * *  
  
Nita got up and glared at Kit, who was now standing a few feet away, hands behind his neck, whistling.  
  
They had been transporting home (though this place didn't really feel like home anymore) when Kit decided to play with the structure of the spell.  
  
It had resulted in Nita being thrown at a warping star at the speed of light.  
  
Luckily, they had spent the last two months learning to deal with this sort of thing.  
  
Not so luckily, Nita landed in Tom and Carl's fishpond.  
  
Stepping out of the pond Nita glared at Kit again before she got an idea.  
  
Deciding to use wizardry for once, she closed her eyes and lined up a spell in her mind.  
  
Thinking the last syllable, abruptly all of the water on her flew off leaving her perfectly dry.  
  
Straitening up her clothes, she glanced at the now completely soaked Kit.  
  
[Never mess with the master.]  
  
{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}{*}  
  
I know, I know, short chapter. I will have the next one out soon, also I want to say thanks to  
  
Virgo  
  
Mage Gurl 05  
  
Cookies-will-invade  
  
For reviewing, and I don't know whether it will be a Nita/Kit yet, but if it does, it won't be an extremely big part of the story, as I don't do romances very well. Better at breakups, I'm afraid. Review please! 


	3. how are we going to get ourselves out of...

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
** *  
  
Dairine was, once more, trying to shove information out of her manual. It had been a long time since she hadn't known something she wanted to know, and she had forgotten how very annoying it is.  
  
"Come you piece of crap!" she practically screamed at spot. She was, of course, trying to find information on her sister. She had come to Tom and Carl's hoping that the fact that they are seniors would help. It wasn't.  
  
"Come on!" she said smacking spot.  
  
"Smacking spot won't help." Said a dry, familiar voice from the doorway. She looked up and was about to retort, when the words died on her lips.  
  
Nita and Kit stood in the doorway, Kit drenched and Nita relaxed. At the sight of them, her mind went into default.  
  
"You're all wet, you know." She said to Kit.  
  
Just then Tom and Carl walked back into the room, Tom carrying a teapot. At the sight of Kit and Nita, he dropped it. Kit threw up his hands, muttered something in the speech and the pot, instead of falling and breaking on the floor, flew into his hands.  
  
"Come on, you guys don't stair at aliens like this. Surely we're not that shocking?" Kit asked, placing the pot on the table.  
  
It was then that Dairine's Brain started functioning again, and she did the only thing she could think of.  
  
She pinched herself.  
  
Nita, who had been sitting down at the table, gave her an odd look, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Where have you two been?" asked Carl. They were seniors after all, and they had to be prepared for anything.  
  
"That's a bit complicated." Said Nita calmly, as Kit sat down next to her, dry.  
  
Dairine, who had finally calmed down, had her own questions. "Why couldn't the manual find you?" she demanded.  
  
"Because we were somewhere the manual wouldn't give information about, no matter what." Said Kit.  
  
Nita, seeing her sister's look, added, "You're a high wizard, but not that high, Dairy."  
  
That perturbed Dairine. What would Nita know about how high she was in wizard status?  
  
Meanwhile, Carl had gotten out his manual, and was flipping through it. Finally he said, "I can't find you two in here. Why?"  
  
"We're confidential." Said Kit.  
  
"Why?" asked Tom.  
  
They looked at each other, warily, and Dairine instantly knew they were keeping something secret. She vowed then and there to find out what.  
  
"Well, that's a long story, and I don't think either of us particularly wants to tell it right now. Maybe another time." said Nita.  
  
Tom and Carl nodded, accepting. Dairine stood up and said, "we should go home now. I'm sure that dad wants to see you, Nita. And I'm sure your parents want to see you as well, Kit."  
  
They both nodded and stood up. Saying good bye to Tom and Carl, they went outside.  
  
"We'll walk home, Dairy. You go ahead and transport." Nita said, easily.  
  
Dairine nodded and did the spell quickly. She disappeared instantly, but had she stayed she would have heard Nita say, "How are we going to get ourselves out of this one?"  
  
* * *  
  
yes, I know, short chapter, but I'm fighting writer's block here people! Any who I want to thank;  
  
Fireblade K'Chona  
  
Dr. Demonic: I hope I have fixed some of my mistakes, do you know you're the first person who's given me a review that helps?  
  
Anywho (again), I'll try to update soon! Reviews are appreciated! 


End file.
